


Dark desires

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthea se deja peinar de su jefe, Domestic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mycroft aburrido, un poco crack ?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Prompts 2016 del grupo de facebook Mystrade is real 4 us





	Dark desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baru_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/gifts).



> Gracias a las chicas del grupo de whatsapp que me dan ganas de escribir con sus ideas y palabras bonitas!
> 
> Para Baru_Black que siempre me comenta y me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Hace años que esto no le pasaba, realmente no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un dia tan aburrido. Al parecer todos los mandatarios alrededor del mundo habían tomado un dia de descanso, al igual que los terroristas y cualquier persona que podría darle algo que hacer al Gobierno Británico; Incluso su hermano, su constante piedra en el zapato había salido de viaje de placer con el Doctor Watson, quien para sorpresa de nadie (solo de él) había aceptado que no era completamente heterosexual. En fin, este día había sido horriblemente aburrido, Anthea había dejado el celular a un lado para ir a charlar con él en un intento de que no muriera de aburrimiento, había tomado un par de tragos, no los suficientes como para emborracharse, pero sí los suficientes como para que ambos hablaran mas de lo normal. Anthea al fin le contó que estaba saliendo con alguien y Mycroft le contó cosas muy íntimas sobre su relación con Greg. 

 

Al cabo de unas horas, Mycroft le habia hecho una trenza francesa a Anthea y ambos se pintaban las uñas mientras seguían platicando.

 

—Estaba seguro que rompimos como veinte leyes, pero no podía pensar claramente con la lengua de Gregory en mi trasero.—

 

Anthea se reía de las aventuras de su jefe, realmente en todos los años que llevaba trabajando para él nunca lo había visto tan feliz y ahora sabia porque. Gregory Lestrade tenía un espíritu aventurero y arrastraba a Mycroft a hacer cosas que nunca antes pensó hacer. En medio de una de las tantas historias el teléfono sonó, justo cuando se ponía interesante, Anthea suspiró y tomó la llamada. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron de llamada en llamada, entre correos electrónicos y papeleo.

 

Ya había oscurecido cuando logró salir de la oficina, sabía que Greg estaria en la casa porque no tenía ningún caso, esperaba que hubiera cocinado algo ya que se moría de hambre. Cuando al fin llegó a la casa que compartía con Greg sintió un gran alivio ya que olía increíble e inmediatamente supo que había prendido el hogar ya que la temperatura estaba perfecta. 

 

Colgó su chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la puerta y fue a a la cocina donde sabía que estaba Gregory.

 

—Hola, cariño.— le dijo, mientras rodeaba la cintura del otro con sus brazos, dandole un beso en la mejilla y descansando su barbilla en el hombro del otro para ver como terminaba de cortar unas papas.

 

—Bienvenido a casa, Myc. Intenté llamarte pero Anthea me dijo que estabas ocupado.— Se limpió las manos con una toalla y se giró en el abrazo para poder besarlo como se debe.

 

—Fue horrible, pero ya todo está resuelto a pesar de los percances.—

 

—¿No hay viaje esta vez?—

 

—No hay viaje.— le dijo sonriente, besándolo suavemente.

 

Greg sonrió en el beso, aliviado de oír esas palabras, cada vez era más difícil verlo partir.

 

—Espero que tengas hambre, preparé una deliciosa cena especialmente para ti.—

 

—Muero de hambre.—

 

—Perfecto, ¿porque no pones la mesa mientras termino aquí?—

 

—Claro.— le contestó el político, dándole un beso en la frente antes de alejarse para tomar los platos y utensilios y llevarlos al comedor.

 

Se arremangó la camisa, luego de poner los platos en la mesa y volvió a la cocina donde Greg ya tenía la comida en unas bandejas.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño?—

 

—Lleva esa bandeja con los vegetales, ya estamos listos.—

 

Entre los dos cargaron lo que Greg había preparado al comedor y se sentaron a comer en silencio, haciendo uno que otro comentario mientras comían. Esa era una de las cosas que Mycroft amaba de Greg, el silencio con él nunca era incomodo, el detective sabía cuando el silencio era apreciado y cuando no. 

 

La comida estaba deliciosa, como de costumbre. Su Gregory era un excelente cocinero y Mycroft amaba comer todo lo que el otro decidía cocinar, incluso si era algo extraño para él. Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos comenzaron a limpiar la mesa sin decir nada y automaticamente llevaron los platos al fregadero. Antes de vivir con Gregory, Mycroft usaba el lavaplatos pero el peli gris siempre objetaba que con las manos era mejor, así que el lavaplatos se usaba solo cuando ambos estaban demasiado cansados o cuando Greg no estaba. Habian trazado una rutina, Greg limpiaba los platos y Mycroft los secaba y acomodaba ya que el pelirrojo necesitaba colocarlos de una manera específica y Greg nunca entendía por qué.

 

Fue mientras Mycroft secaba los platos que Greg se dio cuenta. Miró sus manos y luego a la cara del otro varias veces, tanto así que Mycroft, confundido puso el plato que secaba encima del gabinete y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

 

—¿Algo que me quieras decir?— le dijo, mirándolo a la cara. 

 

Greg se mordió el labio y lo empujó contra el gabinete, besándolo intensamente, Mycroft le devolvió el beso aunque un poco confundido.

 

—¿Gregory?—

 

El otro no contestó, simplemente agarró sus manos y se quedó mirándolas, Mycroft miró y entonces se dió cuenta que nunca se había quitado el esmalte negro con el que se había pintado las uñas unas horas atrás; por suerte no tuvo reunión con nadie, simplemente hizo llamadas y contesto correos electronicos. Aunque no entendía la fascinación de Greg por ellas. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando el otro tomó uno de sus dedos y lo llevó a su boca, lamiendo y succionando ligeramente, sintió una serie de cosquillas en el estómago y como su miembro tomaba interés.

 

—Gregory...— le dijo en voz baja, aunque no estaba seguro que el otro lo escuchara, ahora tenía tres dedos en su boca  y los lamia y succionaba como si de un dulce se tratara… o otra cosa.

 

Greg se detuvo un momento y lo miró a los ojos, Mycroft notó que sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, pero no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a quitarle la camisa, acariciando sus brazos y volviendo a besar sus manos una vez la quitó por completo. Mycroft no sabía que a su hombre le gustaban tanto las manos; Si, Greg había comentado que le gustaban sus dedos pero nunca de esta manera, verlo tan excitado era una verdadera sorpresa así que se dejó llevar por su deseo y el de su detective quien apretaba una de sus manos mientras atendía a la otra con su boca.

 

Mycroft soltó un grito ahogado cuando el otro lo viró bruscamente y lo empujó hacia la isla de la cocina, gimió suavemente cuando su piel hizo contacto con la fría superficie. Greg agarro sus manos y las juntó en la parte baja de la espalda, agarrandolas mientras besaba la pecosa espalda.

 

—Eres… jodidamente… sexy...— le decía entre besos y mordidas, mientras bajaba y tomaba sus dedos otra vez en su boca. La posición era un poco incómoda para los brazos del pelirrojo pero quería saber hasta dónde llegaría el otro, no estar seguro de lo que pasaría, eso le excitaba demasiado, aunque solo con Greg quien era la persona más  espontánea y aventurera que conocía.

 

Desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó, junto con su ropa interior, Mycroft se movió para sacarlos completamente y Greg les dio una patada para sacarlos del área. Una vez los pantalones estuvieron fuera del camino, Greg se inclinó para besar los glúteos del otro, luego de dar un beso a cada lado, soltó por un momento las manos y Mycroft las estiró para agarrar la esquina de la isla. Greg apretó sus glúteos, separándolos y mordiendo el surco haciendo gemir al político. 

 

Se separó por un momento y regresó con una botella de aceite de coco que había utilizado para cocinar, vertió una buena cantidad en la entrada del otro y tomó una de sus manos, besándola.

 

—Quiero que te prepares para mi, quiero ver esos hermosos dedos en acción.—

 

Mycroft sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz grave y llena de deseo del otro, se acomodó aún con el pecho en la superficie que ya no estaba tan fría para poder introducir un dedo en su entrada, cuando giró la cabeza vió que Greg había traído una silla y se había sentado a ver el espectáculo mientras palmeaba su erección aún dentro de sus pantalones, ver a su hombre así le quitaba cualquier duda que tuviera y en ese momento decidió darle a Greg el espectáculo de su vida. Arqueó su espalda para poder alcanzar mejor, e introdujo un segundo dedo, gimiendo fuertemente.

 

—Greg...— gimió mientras movía sus caderas suavemente y seguía el movimiento de sus manos dentro de su entrada, mirando a Greg cada tanto para asegurarse que aún lo tenía capturado. Su detective se había sacado su magnífica erección y la bombeaba suavemente, gimiendo mientras sus ojos no dejaban las manos del otro. Mycroft sonrió e introdujo un tercer dedo, seguro de estar preparado para Greg. 

 

—Gregory… te necesito dentro… por favor...—

 

Sin esperar más, Greg se levantó y tomó la botella de aceite, vertiendo un poco en su mano para lubricar su miembro, tomó las manos de Mycroft e introdujo los dedos en su boca, lamiendo y succionando por unos minutos mientras tentaba la entrada con la punta, Mycroft mientras tanto gemía fuertemente y sacudía sus caderas en un intento de meterlo. Greg le dió una última mordida a los dedos antes de empujar a Mycroft completamente en la isla y agarrar sus manos en la espalda baja como si de un arresto se tratase, con la mano libre guió su miembro a la entrada del otro y empujó, entrando poco a poco en la apretada entrada.

 

—Uff… que bien te sientes, amor.— le dijo una vez estuvo completamente situado.

 

—¡Más!— gritaba el pelirrojo, necesitando más...más de todo.

 

—¿Quieres más?— le contestó Greg, saliendo casi por completo, solo para dar una estocada fuerte y entrar de una vez, haciendo al otro gemir fuertemente.

 

—¿Así?— volvió una vez más a dar una estocada, moviendo completamente el cuerpo del otro hacia adelante.

 

—¡SI!—

 

Cambió un poco el angulo para poder rozar la próstata del otro en cada estocada, cada una más intensa que la otra, cada gemido que salía de la boca del pelirrojo era un incetivo a seguir follandolo, duro, rapido, hacerlo gritar, rogar por mas, rogar por correrse. Los movimientos de Greg eran cada vez más erráticos, pero eso lo hacía sentirse aún mejor, la tela del pantalón que Greg no se quitó le rozaba la sensitiva piel, todo su cuerpo temblaba y si no tuviera una superficie sólida sus rodillas no soportarían su peso ya que estaba temblando y se sentía tan cerca del orgasmo que casi podía tocarlo. Cuando Greg soltó sus manos, rápidamente alzó una para buscar apoyo en la esquina de la isla, la otra Greg la tomó y la guió al lado de la otra, dejando su mano sobre ella y enterrando su cara en la espalda llena de pecas que tanto adoraba, besándolo y mordiendolo. Al cabo de un rato, Mycroft llegó al punto de no regreso y se corrió sin tan siquiera tocar su miembro una sola vez, Greg le siguió casi inmediatamente cuando los músculos le apretaron, siendo eso lo único que necesitaba para descargarse dentro del otro. 

 

Ambos se quedaron tranquilos por un momento, tratando de recuperar la respiración, hasta que Greg se separó,tomó la mano de Mycroft y la guió hasta su entrada, donde su semen estaba saliendo poco a poco. Mycroft introdujo uno de sus dedos, haciendo que saliera un poco más y Greg tomó el dedo en su boca y lo limpió. Agarró a Mycroft, ayudándolo a enderezarse y una vez estuvieron de frente lo besó.

 

—¡Wow! Eres… increible, amor.— le dijo el pelirrojo, besándolo nuevamente.

 

—Tu eres increíble, cuando pienso que ya lo he visto todo llegas a casa con las uñas de negro. ¿que se supone que hiciera?—

 

—Follarme en la cocina, obviamente.— le contestó sonriente.

 

—Follarte en la cocina y luego en el cuarto cuando nos bañemos… quiero ver como tus manos se ven mientras te masturbas.—

 

—No sabia que tenias fetiche con las manos, querido.—

 

—Yo tampoco, supongo que lo tengo, por las tuyas.—

**Author's Note:**

> El prompt:  
> Mycroft estaba demasiado aburrido y decidió pintarse las uñas de negro con un esmalte de Anthea. No sabía que eso podía encender tanto a su hombre


End file.
